


he followed me first

by krucxa



Series: don't remind me of this one either [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Time Skips, and if you turn your head like 90 degrees u might find some chan / woojin too, changbin and woojin appear only like once in this fic sorry, if u squint u can see some changlix in here, instagram au, this isn't that long either gjkdsgkl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Jisung just added a new photo on instagram, he wasn't expecting any new followers from it. That's why he was shocked when he saw the notification on his phone.@yangj started following you.He didn't even know anyone with Yang as their last name.





	he followed me first

**Author's Note:**

> Since y'all seemed to like the last instagram fic I decided to make a sequel for it ^^  
> (more like, since i have nothing else to do but whatevs skjghsd i still love u)

●

  


♡ 314 | **hjisung:** _@leemnh_ ♥ 

**jae:** this is like, so cute, omg

_@yangj_ liked your photo  
_@yangj_ started following you

●

Jisung stared at his phone, confused. He didn’t know anyone who had Yang as their surname, and the person didn’t post a single photo of themselves, so Jisung didn’t even have a chance to check if he at least recognized their face. Sure, a lot of people followed him because of his popular boyfriend – boy, he still got flustered at that word – but this person wasn’t even following Minho, so that option was out. 

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” commented Felix, from where he was sitting at the other side of the room, writing furiously something for his english class, that Jisung didn't really pay attention when he said what exactly it was. 

“Do you know anyone with Yang as their last name?” asked Jisung, not even glancing at him, just staring at his phone, intrigued. 

“No, why?” replied Felix, sitting straighter and turning in his seat in Jisung’s direction. Jisung sighed, finally looking at the other boy. 

“It’s nothing, just this person that followed me on insta.” 

●

  


♡ 367 | **leemnh:** he’s so adorable i love him _@hjisung_

**jinxed:** what a cutie!!

●

“Didn’t you tell me to come here so we could have a photo shoot for your classes?” muttered Minho, staring at Jisung, his eyes sparkling in amusement. He was sitting under one of the many trees that were scattered around the area, without even thinking about the fact that his jeans might get some dirt on them.

“It was a puppy, Minho, a puppy!” Jisung whined, his excitement visible in the way he rocked back and forth on his heels. The older boy smiled at the sight. 

“Will you take any photos of me, though?” he asked teasingly, grinning at how the other jumped up and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, before fumbling with his camera. 

“Of course!” he shouted, maybe just a little too loud, but Minho didn’t mind. 

●

  


♡ 187 | **leeflx:** we’re going on a date!! :D _@chxngbin_

**bangchan:** have fun kiddos ✨

●

They were now at Minho’s dance practice. He was a dance major, which was actually one of the reasons why he became so popular. Jisung was impressed by his skills, and he was so, so proud to call himself his boyfriend. 

That’s when he got another notification from the Yang person. He was confused, but then, maybe if he followed them, he could finally figure out who they are - so he just did it, without any more thought.

“The same person again?” asked Felix, glancing at his phone curiously. Jisung just nodded slowly in reply, without saying anything. 

●

  


♡ 327 | **hjisung:** ily ♥

_@yangj_ commented on your photo.

**yangj:** you look so cute  
**yangj:** like, your eyes alone are so beautiful  
**yangj:** don’t even get me started on the rest

●

hey  


bro  


my dude  


my man

**freckles:** jesus stop spamming me  
**freckles:** what;s up tho

remember that yang person

**freckles:** ye

so they just left a comment on my recent photo

**freckles:** and?

and for some reason it’s making me flustered??

**freckles:** gee, mate, you don’t even know who they are

i k n o w  


but i’m a mess  


and their comment sounds so genuine idk

freckles: just don’t get a heart attack the next time they do it

i’ll try

●

  


♡ 206 | **leeflx:** ;)

**chxngbin:** are u trying to kill me

●

Jisung was sitting in Minho’s lap, the older boy’s arms wrapped around his waist, as he lay his head on his chest. Jisung just took a picture of them cuddling in his dorm, planning to post it on instagra, but before he could do it, he looked at Minho with questioning eyes, silently asking if the other was okay with it. Minho replied with a sleepy smile, and that was all it took for himto open the app and ponder on which tags to use. It didn’t take him long, and a few minutes later his feed was filled with people liking his photo, and some comments. Then Minho’s phone lit up with a notification, and Jisung automatically reached out for it. He looked at the screen, his face changing from relaxed to shocked. 

●

_@yangj_ started following you.

  
_@yangj_ liked your photo.

  
_@yangj_ liked your photo.

●

“Okay, so, I brought you all here because I have a very serious matter that we need to discuss,” announced Jisung when they met up at his dorm. Unfortunately, Chan couldn’t come, saying something about meeting with ‘the kid’. Jisung had no idea who he had been talking about. “Did Felix break your bed by aggressively dancing on it again?” asked Changbin, not paying attention to the betrayed yelp from the younger. 

“Not this time,” muttered Jisung, then slowly looked everyone in the room in the eyes. 

“Do any of you know of a person called Yang?” 

●

  


♡ 98 | **bangchan:** hanging out with the kiddo

●

So, apparently there was a one Yang that’s like, really known by the art majors here. Why did Jisung not hear about him, he had no idea, but the guy is really good at painting, which would explain the photos of paintings on the instagram – that’s why Jisung was sure he got the right person. 

“Did you see the painting that’s hanging outside the practice rooms? The really good one? It’s apparently painted by him,” rambled Jisung. Changbin hummed, looking at his phone. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice,” he said, but didn’t pay any more attention, which made Jisung pout at him. 

●

  


♡ 156 | **yangj:** feeling cute today

**bangchan:** my cute son  
**minjin:** you’re so adorable omg

●

“What’s up with you today?” asked Felix when he saw Jisung lying in his bed, looking like was trying to strangle himself with the fluffy blanket. 

“He posted a selfie,” mumbled Jisung, like it was all the explanation needed. Felix just stared at him, confused, until he took a deep breath and spoke again. 

“He looks so cute and I feel like my heart’s gonna fly right out of my chest, I’m not even joking,” whined the older, while Felix wondered why does he always get like this when he gets a crush. Jisung shot him a glare, and the other realized that he said that out loud. 

“It’s not a crush, idiot.” 

“Not yet,” murmured back the younger, before saying louder, “also, did you know that he and Chan know each other?” 

●

  


♡ 215 | **yangj:**.

●

It happened when Jisung was walking to the practice rooms, to meet Minho. 

“What happened?” asked a concerned Minho, looking at his boyfriend. The boy looked flustered, his cheeks slightly red, as his hands played with the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“He ran into me. And by he, I mean the Yang guy,” mumbled Jisung, and Minho nodded for him to go on. 

“It was kinda funny, since you know, remember when you ran into me before we got together? Yeah, that kinda reminded me of this. He didn’t have any coffe, though, just a sketch book. When he ran into me, he dropped it, and guess what I saw? You know the photo that I took of us cuddling? Yeah, that,” Jisung avoided his eyes as he spoke again, “it was so beautifully drawn, like, I was so stunned that I didn’t even say anything, just stared at him in shock, and he quickly took his things and left.” 

Minho placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“We could always ask Chan to introduce him to us properly, can’t we?” he said with a soft smile. 

●

  


♡ 132 | **bangchan:** a heart for y’all with _@kwoojin_

●

HE’S SO CUTE I CAN’T

why are you messaging me through your phone when we’re literally sitting at the same table

YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MINHO  


HE CAN’T HEAR ME BEING WEAK FOR HIM  


BC LIKE  


LOOK AT HIM  


HE’S SUCH A CUTIE AAAAAAAAA

okay, i agree, he really is cute  
tho he’s looking at us like he figured out that we’re texting  
so maybe we should stop before he calls us out lmao

yeah k that’s a good point

●

  


♡ 127 | **bangchan:** _@hjisung_

**kwoojin:** nice

●

Jisung wasn’t staring. It’s just that Jeongin was really cute. And his smile was so, so adorable it made his heart melt. And maybe, just maybe, his voice sounded like honey, so sweet, and he might have wondered if, hypothetically, he kissed him one day, would he also taste as sweet as it. 

Okay, so maybe he was staring, but hey. He had his right. He was currently sitting with the younger at the school’s library, and they were supposed to be studying, but they both didn’t actually do that. Jeongin was rambling about art, while Jisung listened intently, a soft smile on his face, and okay, maybe he was whipped, so what. 

He sat closer to the younger and threw his arm around him, nuzzling into his shoulders. The boy didn’t push him away, and Jisung felt happy. 

●

  


♡ 374| **hjisung:** how is this kid so cute _@yangj_

●

They were in Minho’s room, lying in his bed, and everything just screamed Minho. Minho’s arms aroung him as they cuddled, Minho’s sleepy chuckles as Jisung was talking about everything and nothing, Minho’s soft kisses that he planted on his cheeks, jaw, ear, everywhere he could reach. Jisung replied by tangling their legs together, feeling Minho’s warmth seep into him. 

“You know what?” he asked suddenly, when Jeongin’s sunny smile popped up in his mind. Minho hummed questioningly. 

“I think I might have a crush on Jeongin,” he continued, and Minho planted another gentle kiss on his temple. 

“Me too,” he admitted. That was all Jisung needed to know that it was okay. 

●

  


♡ 297 | **leemnh:** _@yangj_

●

Jisung was hanging out with Felix at his dorm, when Minho sent him a snapchat of him and Jeongin side hugging and watching a movie. He smiled softly at the sight of his boyfriend and his. Crush? Together. He quickly took a photo of himself sending a heart back. 

“You’re really whipped for them, aren’t you?” chuckled Felix, while grabbing another handful of chips. Jisung just nodded, not able to say that he wasn’t. 

“I’m glad you found them,” said the younger softly, and Jisung glanced at him with a grin. 

“And I’m glad you found Changbin,” he replied, to which Felix blushed, but didn’t even try to deny it. 

“We’re both whipped,” muttered Felix, and Jisung snorted at that. 

●

  


♡ 254 | **hjisung:** this idiot ♥

**leeflx:** love u too, asshole ♥

●

“I’m back,” shouted Jisung, as he came in to his dorm. He heard a hum and a light laugh, which unconsciously made him smile. He took off his jacket, hanging it on its place, and walked towards the sound. 

Minho and Jeongin were currently cuddling in his bed, looking so soft that he could just stare at them all his life. It’s already been a month since he and Minho both confessed to the younger. Fortunately, the boy felt the same for them, and they were a happy couple ever since, even if Jeongin was confused at first on how this poly thing would work out. But it was all worth it, when he looked at them now, both gazing at him sleepily, with their own smiles. 

“We missed you,” muttered the youngest, which caused Jisung to chuckle. He walked towards them, stopping in front of them, and planting a gentle kiss on each of their cheeks, before joining the happy cuddles. 

“I missed you too,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other boys. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i'm a photography major myself and whenever we go out to take photos the whole class always gets really excited when we see any sort of animal like, u can just see evryone taking photos of it lmao so that kinda inspired the part with the puppy


End file.
